Monster in my closet
by USA Tiger
Summary: Scarer Claws Ward finds himself in the wrong room when he's assigned to scare a little boy only to find himself scared instead. Meanwhile, a certain little vampire is just confused by this weird monster.


**Monster in my closet**

By: USA Tiger

Disclaimer: _Hotel Transylvania_ is the property of Sony Pictures. _Monsters Inc. _is the property of Pixlar/Disney.

Author Notes: This is a fun, silly idea that popped into my head the other day and made it into a little one-shot crossover. There's no change on the Monsters Inc. side other than just who's room the monster goes into.

Thanks to Plumalchemyst for helping me brainstorm this idea.

This story is currently un-betaed

Pete "Claws" Ward let the door slowly creep open, his best scare face on as he tip-toed in. His lips were curled back showing off his rows of pointy teeth and his claws where on full display.

Just another day on the job.

_'Where is this kid?'_ Claws thought to himself as he looked around. The kid's room he had been assigned to had stone walls, toys scattered on the floor and a red racecar bed with dark curtains around it. There was a large TV across from the bed and a couple of posters on the wall. Pretty typical kid's room if Claws was honest. _'Hmm, should be in the bed.'_

Claws sneaked over to the racecar bed, coming up from the side slowly to loom over it and reached with one clawed tentacle to yank back the cover off the lump under the covers. Didn't look very big, had to be a little kid, they were usually good for a scream. He might even fill up the canister attached to this door if he scared them enough.

"RRAAAAGGG… huh?" Claws ripped the blanket out of the way and roared loudly, mouth wide open to show off his teeth and let the kid smell his horrifying breath. His tentacles were raised above his head in a threatening manner with claws spread wide. But there was nothing under the covers but pillows that had made up the lump he saw. Where was the kid?

"Hi!" A chipper voice said behind him.

"Ahh!" Claws yelped in surprise, nearly tripping over his own tail as he rushed to turn around. There was a little kid there around 4 or 5 years old with a head of red curly hair and had big blue eyes that seem to take up most of its face in childish innocents. Quickly recovering, Claws roared loudly in the kids face. "RRAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!"

The kid just… laugh. Laughed! Not scream in terror, not run in fright, it just laughed at Claws.

"You're funny, you roar almost as good as Papa Drac," the kid said. "Are you a guest at the hotel? Did you get lost from your room?" the kid continued to ask to Claws's mounting confusion. How was the kid not afraid of him, he might not be a good as Sulley or Randall but he was a pretty damn good Scarer. Those questions went straight out of Claws head and panic took over when he saw the kid reaching up to touch him.

"AAAHHHH!" he screamed loudly, scrambling to get away from the kid. He tripped over toys on the floor, landing on his tail that made him scream again then scrabbled to his feet only to slip on a TV remote on the floor turning the TV on. Heavy metal started blasting out of the speakers from a video on MTV.

Claws panted in fear as he made a beeline for the closet wardrobe door, yanking it open and escaping back into the monster world. He slammed the door shut and sat down, covering his eyes with his tentacles as he started to cry.

"What happened?" Chuck, Claws's assistant, asked as he rushed over.

"The kid almost touched me," Claws wailed then held up one tentacle, using his claws to show how close the kid had been. "He got this close to me."

"He wasn't scared of you?" Chuck asked. "He was only five!"

"I could have been dead!" Claws yelled as he grabbed Chuck and shook him then drew him close as he added, "I could have died!"

"Keep it together, man!" Chuck yelled as he slapped Claws in the face with a tentacle of his own. Claws turned away, still hyperventilating as Chuck turned to the rest of the floor and yelled "Hey, we got a dead door over here!"

"I'm coming!" One of the interns yelled as he and his friend came over with a door shredder. "Look out! Excuse us."

Claws finally got his breathing under control and stood up, walking away from the door with Chuck. As the door was destroyed, Chuck picked up the file for the door and stamped 'dead door' on the paperwork.

* * *

Dennis watched with confusion as the blue monster freaked out, running around his room and turning on his TV to some music video before hiding in the wardrobe. As the door to the wardrobe slammed shut, his bedroom door slammed open with his Mummy and Papa Drac flying in as bats and his Daddy running in after them.

"Dennis, honey, what's wrong?" His Mummy Mavis asked as she changed back into her vampire form and picked Dennis up.

"Yeah, little dude, what's with all the screaming?" his Daddy Johnny asked rushing to their side.

"Are you okay, Denisovich?" his Grandpa Papa Drac asked.

"There was a strange monster in my room," Dennis said. "I thought he was lost and was gonna help him find his room here at the hotel."

"Where is he, sweetie?" Mavis asked not seeing anyone else in the room and the window was still shut. Johnny grabbed the remote off the floor and turned off the TV, cutting off the heavy metal blaring from it.

"Yes, where is this monster?" Papa Drac asked as he lifted up the end of Dennis's racecar bed with ease to look under it. "How dare this monster try to scare my little Denisovich!"

"I wasn't scared, Papa Drac, I was really brave!" Dennis said with a fangy grin. Papa Drac was instantly back at his side, the older Vampire smiling proudly as he plucked Dennis from his daughter's arms.

"Of course not my little devil dog," Papa Drac praised. "You are a Dracula, nothing scares you."

"… I think I scared him, he was screaming a lot," Dennis said feeling bad. He hadn't meant to scare the other monster, he just wanted to help.

"That's my little Denisovich," Papa Drac said as he hugged Dennis close, his little grandson was really coming into his vampire powers.

"So, like, where is this monster?" Johnny asked.

"He's hiding in the closet," Dennis said pointing at his wardrobe. The three adults turned to look at the unassuming gothic styled wardrobe.

Dracula handed Dennis back to Mavis and seem to glide over to the wardrobe with a dark look on his face, shoulders hunched and eyes glaring. Johnny was right there with him, ready to fight whoever was in his son's room.

"Ready?" Johnny said as he raised his hands, ready to karate chop the monster inside. Dracula used his magic to fling the doors open, ready to attack. "Haaaaa… there's, like, nobody here." Johnny said, only seeing Dennis's clothing inside on hangers or neatly folded.

"How big was this monster, honey?" Mavis asked as she watched her dad and husband search the drawers and the pockets of Dennis's clothing. Monsters she knew could range in size to really tiny to building size.

"He was a little bigger than Uncle Wayne and Murry," Dennis said holding his arms out.

"Well he's not here now," Johnny said as he closed a drawer and leaned against the wardrobe. "Must of ran when he heard Drac coming. Don't worry about it little dude, looks like you're safe now. Hey, how about we go down to the kitchen and get some ice cream." Johnny suggested as he came over and laughed as Dennis leapt out of Mavis's arms changing into a bat.

"Yeah yeah! Let's go Daddy!" he said excitedly as he flew out of the room.

"Not too much, Johnny!' Mavis called, smiling fondly as she watched her family leave.

"Got it, Honey!" Johnny called back. Mavis shook her head, her across crossed over her chest loosely then turned to her father.

"Do you think there really was another monster in here, Dad?" she asked seeing Dracula stare into the still opened wardrobe with a look on his face, stroking his chin.

"Perhaps, Denisovich is a good boy, he wouldn't lie about something like that," Dracula said. "And look at this." He closed one of the doors, showing Mavis that the edge of the door had claw marks.

"Should we be worried?" Mavis asked as she touched the fresh marks.

"Hmm…" Dracula walked over to the door, looking at the shrunken head hanging off the knob. "Did you see a big blue monster come into my grandson's room?"

"I ain't seen no body but you three and that cute little grandson of yours," the head said. "I didn't see anyone else come out either. Heard a whole lot of screaming, and it wasn't your grandson."

"We will keep a look out for the monster, and ward Denisovich's room just in case," Dracula said. "But it sounds like the monster was scared off, I don't think he will be bothering us again."

"I just wonder how he got in and out without anyone noticing," Mavis said worriedly.

"I wonder that as well," Dracula said, closing the wardrobe with a bit of magic. He would ask his witch staff to make sure random monsters they didn't know couldn't come into their private rooms. "But it's over now my little blood orange. Come, we should stop Denisovich and Johnny from overstuffing their selves with ice scream."

Mavis laughed and left with her Dad to get her husband and son. And if she checked under the bed and inside the wardrobe for the next few days when putting Dennis to bed, well she was a mother after all.


End file.
